Falling Together
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Rachel goes to apologize to Kurt after the Romeo & Juliet incident.  Kurt proves he can be manly enough to get a male lead.  Hummelberry.   And yes, this is het, and yes, there is sex.


**Title:** Falling Together**  
>Author:<strong> owlssayhoooot  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17**  
>Word Count:<strong> 2970**  
>Pairing:<strong> Kurt/Rachel {Hummelberry}**  
>Spoilers:<strong> Anything up to episode 3.02 "I Am Unicorn."  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt attempts to prove that he can be manly enough to get a straight male lead. Sex somehow ensues.  
><strong>AN:** Okay, so this started out as what was just supposed to be some light making out between these two that would prove Kurt's manliness and then it somehow ran off with these two taking over the whole entire story and, well… my mind ran away with me, that's all I can really say here. Written for poiregourmande, who wanted more Hummelberry in her life. I love you, honey! XD Also, this is probably some of the worst smut I have ever, ever written. Forgive me. I honestly don't think I've ever written het smut in my whole entire life, so. *shrug*

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed again, remembering clearly the look of hurt mixed with disappointment on Kurt's pale face as he ran off the auditorium stage. She stood on the doorstep of the Hummel-Hudson house, ready to approach him, and rang the doorbell. He was in the middle of some seriously infuriating science homework when he heard the bell and was glad she was there if only for the sole purpose of that she was helping him procrastinate on it. His obviously annoyed facial expression as he answered the door told her that he was still incredibly upset and humiliated over the whole debacle.<p>

"What do you want, Rachel?" he asked tersely, quietly, and Rachel was happy to note that it wasn't mean or snide like she'd half expected him to treat her with. If their roles had been reversed Rachel knew she wouldn't be able to stop the harsh attitude from coming through in her voice.

"Kurt, I… I am _so_ sorry. Really. You have no idea how awful I feel about all of this. Just… can I come in? Please."

Kurt considered for a moment rejecting her, not accepting her apology like she so obviously wanted him to, but the look on her face – big lips pursed in a pout, chocolate brown eyes begging him to reconsider – stopped him from slamming the door in her face. "Fine. We're going to my room then. I'd rather not have Carole barging into our conversation if she comes home early."

Rachel followed him up the stairs, suddenly glad Finn was working at Burt's shop that night and wouldn't be around to interrupt them.

Kurt sat on the edge of his bed and gestured for Rachel to sit in his desk chair. After a moment of silence Rachel finally spoke. "I'm so, so sorry, Kurt. You don't even know how sorry I am here. You were amazing as Romeo in that scene and I honestly don't know why they had to go and ruin something so completely and utterly fantastic by laughing."

"You laughed, too, you know."

Rachel dropped her gaze. "I know. I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know, I guess I got a tad distracted when they started and couldn't really help myself."

"You know how much this means to me, Rachel. If I want to go to a performing arts school then I need to impress them by getting a male lead role and I am _never _going to be able to do that if I can't even convince people I've known for a year plus that I can do it. If I can't have them believe me then how is anyone else supposed to? What I needed was for you to go along with it and help me out like I asked you to in the first place, and what I needed was for you to be there to support me, not laugh like everyone else was doing." Rachel stayed silent while Kurt sighed. "Did you know I've never really kissed anyone? I mean, me, actually initiating the kiss; everyone I've ever made out with has been the one to kiss me first. And I actually thought you were going to be my first, at least in that aspect," he finished quietly.

Rachel raised her eyes to meet his as he fidgeted in his spot on the bed. "I… I still could be?"

Kurt's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "_What_? You've obviously lost your mind to actually suggest something like that."

Rachel rushed over to him, taking the spot next to him on the bed and sitting dangerously close, so close that their thighs were almost touching. Kurt looked down at their closeness with wide eyes, gulping. "No, no. Kurt, listen to me here. Maybe this is what you need. Maybe it will give you the confidence that you need to play a straight character. I think that may be a part of what was missing before. You just need a bit of confidence in yourself and then your performance will be _drastically _improved. You may be an exceptional actor, Kurt, but you're never going to get the straight male lead if you never have the confidence to kiss girls as well."

"Are you forgetting I kissed Brittany sophomore year? Like, a lot. There was a _lot _of kissing between us there. In fact that girl pretty much doesn't know how to keep her mouth off of another person's. It's like a sickness or something."

"Well of course I remember you were 'with' her but it doesn't really count though, does it."

"How could that not count?"

"Because. You were really only using her in the long run to prove your heterosexuality to your dad." Kurt glared at her, not even about to ask how she could _possibly _know anything about that. "But this is different. It's not an experiment, or you trying to prove that you're straight, but more just proving your versatility for the sake of the arts."

"That's all well and good, Rachel, but I think you're forgetting something here." Rachel tilted her head to the side. "We both have boyfriends. Boyfriends. And 'proving my versatility for the arts' or not, I really don't think Blaine and Finn are going to see it as being anything but us cheating on them. And I don't know about you, but I'd really rather not lose my boyfriend just because I apparently have absolutely no idea how to get comfortable with playing straight."

Rachel chose that moment to firmly place her hands on each of Kurt's shoulders as she addressed him. "Kurt. It is _not_ cheating. You are _playing straight_, you're not _actually _straight. There's a difference here and as much as you think it is, then if you aren't attracted to girls then it's not even close to cheating."

Kurt hesitated for a moment before biting his lip nervously and nodding in the slightest. "Right. Not cheating, okay." Rachel took his hands in her own, placing them on her waist for him – Kurt looked slightly confused and maybe even a bit uncomfortable at that but didn't say anything as he leaned forward slowly and brought his lips to hers, tentative as he applied the slightest pressure to them with his own. Kurt inhaled sharply and felt his eyes close instinctively. Somewhere through the haze as he merely reveled in the feeling of another's lips against his own again, Kurt heard the groan that Rachel emitted and the vibrations through her body that went along with it. _Holy shit._ Kissing Brittany had been nothing, had _done nothing _for him, compared to what kissing Rachel was like; it could barely even compare, really. Kurt experimentally swiped his tongue across her lips, gasping as he felt her mouth open and practically invite him in. He moved his lips in time with hers for another endless moment before breaking off suddenly.

"Rachel, just… you…"

Her eyes opened and closed slowly, heavily, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as she spoke softly. "You don't have to do anything, Kurt. Really. But whatever you do-" Rachel swallowed thickly, shivering and loving that she could still feel her lips tingling from the kiss "-you, you should be doing it for yourself. Not for anyone else, just yourself. Take control of your life for once."

Kurt nodded minimally, eyes shut tight, before he opened them again finally, taking her chin in his hand and reconnecting their lips. Rachel moaned again and Kurt, now much more comfortable with the intimate contact, repeated the sound back to her in return. She felt herself falling back onto the bed and with her arm wrapped around his back and their lips still moving together, he was falling with her. Kurt whimpered along with her at the feeling of being on top of her, the delicious friction that came along with it.

It was so different from what it felt like when kissing Blaine (the handful of times they'd actually done anything, that is). With Blaine, there was no real chemistry between them, no heat or sparks of electricity. Kissing Rachel, though, there was all that and more. It was like an unspoken bond. They could trust each other not to hurt them and sparks flew through them before either of them could even register what was really happening.

Pulling back from the kiss and panting heavily along with her, Kurt peppered kisses along her neck and collarbone while Rachel writhed beneath him. "God, you're so beautiful," he murmured against her neck. Rachel's eyes snapped open as he sucked at her neck and she just knew there was going to be a gigantic hickey there by the end of the day if he continued and oh god it was still September how the hell was she going to cover that up, it's not like she could just wear a scarf or a turtleneck and what was she going to tell Finn now? "Oh, so sorry, but I made out with your gay stepbrother last night, hope we're still good!" Rachel's thoughts were cut off when she realized she could feel something hard pressed against her leg. Oh god. Oh _god_. He was hard. For her. He did know she was a girl, right? Well if he was fine with it then she could be, too, she supposed. Grinning, Rachel rolled them over so that she was on top of him, his hard on slipping in between her thighs, before she connected their lips once again in a hard kiss and ground their hips together. Kurt let out a long moan, eyes closed tightly, and brought a hand down between them to fumble with the button and zipper of his jeans to free himself. "Is… is this okay?" Kurt asked gruffly, suddenly unsure of himself as he panted between kisses.

"Y-yeah," she responded, "but… but only if you're okay with it, Kurt."

"…I am," he replied, surprised at himself by just how okay he was with whatever the hell it was that was going on between them.

"Good, you… oh god, just." Rachel sat up on her knees, bringing her hand up underneath her skirt and shedding her panties. With a grunt of frustration, Kurt unzipped her skirt, tossing it aside and ripping the seam in the process. Rachel looked down at it on the floor in shock, mouth agape.

"Trust me, you're better off without it. I'll lend you one of mine instead."

Rachel focused her gaze back on the boy beneath her, nodding, before leaning down to kiss him softly again. "Do you… do you have something? For if… we…?"

"Top drawer," he breathed. "Do, uhm… did you want to?"

"O-only if you do. I mean, n-no pressure or anything."

"I… I think I want to."

"Really?" she squeaked in surprise. Well that's one thing she'd never really expected to hear from him.

"Yeah, it's just… you're one of my best friends, you know? I can trust you. And just between you and me? I… I'm not sure I'm as gay as I might have thought I am. Maybe… bi? Or pansexual or something? I don't know. All I know is that I'm ridiculously attracted to you and I don't even know why. I mean, those goddamn reindeer sweaters and the pleated skirts are atrocious but I just…"

Rachel nodded as he trailed off, obviously unsure of how to explain it. "I know."

"Good. Now get the damn condom out of the drawer or we're never doing this and you're going to end up a thirty year-old virgin."

She glared at him, pursing her lips in annoyance, before getting off of him to crawl on the bed over to the drawer. He was completely out of his jeans by the time she came back, and had his shirt pulled off as well. Rachel gulped, suddenly very nervous as she handed the package to Kurt. He grabbed it from her tiny hand, ripping it open and smoothing it down over himself.

"You… you're sure, right? About this?" he asked hesitantly, trying his hardest not to just stroke himself instead.

"Kurt. I'm telling you. I am _fine_. Now get the hell in me before I decide to go home instead and do things myself."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her, flipping them back over so that he could look down at her and get a better position. She was completely open for him, legs spread wide and hair splayed about his pillow, but even still it wasn't right. He couldn't see _all _of her like he wanted to. "Wait. I need to get this disgusting sweater off of you, I can barely even stand the sight of it," he groaned, pulling it over her head and throwing it on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

"Can I… do you mind if…?" she breathed, gesturing to her bra, and Kurt only shrugged, not particularly minding one way or the other. Rachel sat up slightly, as much as she could with another person on top of her anyway, and reached back to unhook the bra. Kurt stared down at her, taking all of her in, and leaned down for a deep, thorough kiss, long fingers trailing all over her side and traveling downward. Rachel sucked in a breath as his thumb ghosted over her clit, breaking off the kiss, and moaned deeply. "K-Kurt. Kurt, please. Please, oh god." He stared down at her, catching her eyes in a stare, and nodded, taking a finger to coat it in lube and slowly insert it inside of her. Rachel gasped sharply, heartbeat pulsing even faster, and nodded at him to insert another. When he was finally three fingers in, Rachel moaned for more, fumbling for his cock and wrapping a hand around it and stroking.

"Kurt, I need you, please," moaned Rachel and Kurt nodded again, coating himself in lube and lining himself up, slowly inching in. When he was finally fully sheathed, both of them breathing heavily, Kurt caught her eyes before finally moving. They caught a rhythm soon enough, Rachel thrusting up to meet his movements, and Kurt caressing her body as she ran her fingers through and clutched at his hair.

Kurt felt his orgasm building as the rhythm increased and as Rachel clenched around him in spasms for seemingly endless moments, Kurt screamed out along with her before finally collapsing on the bed beside her, breathing harder than he could ever really remember doing before. Looking to his side, he reached frantically for her, hand going to the back of her head and carding through her hair before connecting them in a deep, lingering kiss.

"We… we just cheated on our boyfriends," said Rachel after a moment when they lay back on the bed.

"…Yeah."

Rachel smoothed out the fabric of the kilt – Kurt absolutely _insisted_ that was what it was, not a skirt, like she continued to call it – before Kurt batted her hand away from it and fixed her with a raised, judgmental eyebrow. "Stop that. You're going to ruin it with the oils on your fingers." Rachel stayed silent, pointedly ignoring his gaze. "Now come here." She stepped forward into his embrace, both of them leaning in for what was meant to be a chaste kiss but quickly turned into something so much more. Kurt broke it off, eyes staring down at her, surprised with himself. "Well then. Okay, it… it's probably best that we never speak of this to anyone. Ever."

"Do you really think I could keep a secret for that long? Really? Even you can't keep a secret like that."

Kurt sighed heavily, biting his lip in thought and still tasting her on his lips. "Right. Just… we should probably keep this to ourselves for as long as we possibly can, then."

"It'll come out eventually, Kurt. You know it will. And you're going to have to tell somebody, somewhere along the line. About you, I mean. When you figure out all that's going on in that pretty little head of yours, that is," she said with a small smile and Kurt nodded once, eyes glued to the floor for a moment before he looked back up at her.

"Yeah. You should go. But I'll see you at school tomorrow. And call me to let me know you got home safe and everything."

Rachel smiled up at him, releasing him from the hug, and grabbed her purse, walking out of his bedroom.

"Kurt?" He glanced back at her from where he was walking to go to his en suite bathroom. "You still make me want to be your boyfriend, you know."

Kurt chuckled, smiling. "Girlfriend, maybe."

Still smiling, Rachel gave him a small wave before finally exiting the room and walking down the stairs. On her way down, the door was opening and Finn was coming home from work, covered all over in dirt and oil.

"Hey, what're you doing here? And why are you in one of Kurt's kilt things?" asked Finn, gesturing to the plaid covering her legs.

"Oh, this? Nothing, just… I spilt juice on myself earlier, so he lent me one of these and offered to dry clean my skirt for me." Really, this was why she was such a great actress; she could think on her feet like nobody's business and still make it completely believable.

"Cool, did you want to hang ou-"

"Sorry, I was just running out, I really have to get home to finish some homework that I forgot I have due tomorrow for Chemistry. I'll see you tomorrow though, okay?" she said, smiling, and quickly removed herself from the house as fast as she possibly could.

"Awesome, see you tomorrow."

That was the good thing about Finn Hudson. He was completely clueless half of the time.

_Fin._


End file.
